Canals
|Scenario = Bomb Defusal |group = Defusal Group Sigma |Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion |Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 |First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Canals (de_canals) is a Bomb Defusal map featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. On Canals was added to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, along with the Spectrum Case and new models for the Phoenix Connexion terrorists. It is currently in Defusal Group Sigma for casual matchmaking. Overview The map recreates the general area around Piazza San Marco (also known as the St. Mark's Square) in Venice. Recreated landmarks include Doge's Palace (Palazzo Ducale), Bridge of Sighs (Ponte dei Sospiri), St Mark's Basilica, St Mark's Campanile, St Mark's Clocktower, and the Columns of San Marco and San Todaro. http://imgur.com/gallery/L8hdV The base of St Mark's Campanile serves as Bombsite A, while Bridge of Sighs serves as Bombsite B. Development Canals is based on real-world environments and the idea for the map Canals originally came to Iikka Keränen after visiting Venice.New CS:GO Operation & Map Info on Youtube (1m51s)Take a trip to the Canals on the Counter-Strike Blog Originally, the map was called de_venice (which, despite the shared name, was unrelated to the earlier cancelled Venice map by Ido Magal). The aesthetics were intentionally given a clean and uncluttered look despite the real-world influence to enhance player visibility. Behind the scenes * All prop models and textures or related to the map are stored in folders called either or . Additionally, graffiti textures bear the prefix "venice" in their names. * Existence of the map was hinted in the game files 5 months before its official release. The first reference was added in the update where ambient sounds were referred to in the Inferno sound manifest. Later, in the update, a reference to the map name de_canals was added to the file. : :* Released Canals, available in all game modes. ; : :* Fixed visible nodraw below CT bridge. :* Fixed several places where the bomb could get stuck if thrown. :* Fixed pixelwalk and skywalk exploits. :* Fixed sticky DM spawn point in tunnels. :* Fixed planting bomb on windowsill at B. :* Fixed missing collision on toolbox at back of B. ; : :* Fixed more pixelwalk exploits. :* Fixed places where a dropped/thrown bomb could get stuck. ; : :* Fixed more pixelwalk spots & places where bomb could get stuck. :* Fixed sticky clip brush at B. :* Fixed Z-fighting railing at bridge. :* Fixed visible nodraw underneath a bridge. :* Improved clipping under T side bridges. :* Fixed Z-fighting below CT arches. :* Adjusted courtyard statues and stairs for better movement. :* Fixed various fade distance issues. :* Widened B site and palace doors. :* Aligned palace windows better. :* Fixed floating clothesline. :* Adjusted pecklesteiner. :* Fixed missing texture at back alley. :* Removed clip from garden lamp post because it’s at jumping height. :* Prevented planting bomb on railing at A. :* Removed lamp posts between A and CT spawn. ; : :* Fixed gap in bomb site B wall. :* Fixed missing texture in bridge visible from arch. :* Fixed overlapping geometry at A site. :* Fixed a few places near T spawn where bomb could get stuck. :* Increased fade distances on some props that were distracting. :* Adjusted wall geometry in prison stairs to fix lighting glitch. :* Increased lightmap grid resolution in prison lobby. :* Added a piece of cardboard under new toolbox at B to block glitchy sightline. :* Removed one of the picnic tables at Short. :* Fixed pixelwalk in shoe shop. :* Fixed errant clip brush on balcony. :* Made it more difficult to climb the wood sign to B from boost. :* Trimmed top corners of courtyard building facing the stairs. :* Fixed nav. file where lamp posts were removed. :* Adjusted balcony arch prop to fix gaps. ; : :* Rebuilt tunnel stairs area with smoother movement. :* Fixed boat geometry overlapping a pier at CT spawn. :* Fixed box intersecting windowsill at B. :* Fixed pixelwalk on railing at CT spawn. :* Moved plywood down on scaffolding below B to block a bad sightline. :* Fixed sticky scaffolding clip brush below B. :* Fixed some fade distance pop-up issues. :* Added two picnic chairs at short and made clips smoother. :* Removed lamp at ivy/garbage. ; : :* Closed off windows overlooking courtyard and A :* Cleaned up sightline from corner balcony toward A and Arch :* Made CT route to B more direct :* Joined two rooms on CT side of B into one space :* Simplified cover on back side of B :* Removed Ivy “laddice”, now a skill jump / boost spot :* Grenade-clipped CT bridge railings for more predictable smokes :* Moved courtyard statues forward for cleaner sightline :* Added ashtray for smokers}} Trivia * The San Giorgio Maggiore church is visible on the opposite side of the river. * Road signs found around the map correspond to real roads in the area around Piazza San Marco. * The map includes graffiti based on real graffiti located near the recreated locations.http://imgur.com/a/9lEAd * A hidden symbol can be found on the top of the Bombsite A tower, visible when noclipping into it. It is the same symbol as the one hidden on Cobblestone. See also *Rialto uk:Canals Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Bomb maps Category:Defusal Group Sigma